Bad Joke
by Favillesco
Summary: Tradução. OneShot. Spoiler DH. "Para George tudo era como uma péssima piada, uma piada sem graça. Uma piada não digna de um Weasley." Presente de aniversário da Malale para a Azu. non Luv you, imouto


Disclaimer: Obviamente "Harry Potter" não me pertence, porque se fosse assim no teria acontecido nada do que acontece na fic

**Notas da autora**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Obviamente "Harry Potter" não me pertence, porque se fosse assim no teria acontecido nada do que acontece na fic. (Não, Jotaká, ainda não te perdôo por isso)_

_**Advertências:**__ S-P-O-I-L-E-R. Acontecimentos do final do sétimo livro, Deathly Hallows. Se você não quer descobrir o GRANDE FINAL, xô, xô, fora daqui._

_**Dedicatória:**__ Dia 13 de agosto foi o aniversário da minha adoradíssima imouto Azu. Que já é toda uma mulher! E conversando sobre DH acabei prometendo-lhe um fic sobre os Gêmeos Weasley. Aqui vai, sei que você gostou (mais do que eu gostei U-U). Zui, isto vai com todo meu amor (que são muitas castanhas, muitos figos e muitos fics xD). I LOVE YOU! n0n_

Notas da tradutora

_**Dedicatória**__**:**__ Hoje (22/09) é o meu aniversário. Por isso (e como não vou ganhar presentes na internet) escolhi traduzir esta fic. Ela é algo bem próximo de como me sinto (que porre, sentir isto no dia do aniversário) e é muito boa. Espero não tê-la estragado._

_**Beta:**__ A maravilhosa Blodeu-sama, leiam as fics dela (propaganda descarada)._

**Bad Joke.**

"_Você está mesmo brincando, Perce... acho que nunca ouvi você brincar desde que era..."_

Geoge estava ajoelhado ao lado da cabeça do seu irmão Fred. De seu gêmeo.

De seu cadáver.

E sua mãe chorava sobre seu peito frio. Seu pai chorava junto dela. Seus irmão choravam ao redor.

Mas George não podia chorar. Não nesse momento... Talvez mais tarde.

Percy havia contado o que acontecera como nunca o tinha feito; resumidamente. Sem pomposidades nem rintintín de sabe-tudo. Mas com uma voz quebrada e anasalada, de quem se afoga na própria saliva ao falar.

Porém George também não percebeu isso. Seu cérebro só tinha processado um pensamento desde que escutou as seguintes palavras 'Fred' e 'Morto'.

Porque a morte não era um tema para se achar graça, eles nunca falaram muito dela. Só tinha sido tratado uma vez e eles tinha chegado à mesma conclusão.

Morreriam juntos e morreriam sorrindo.

"Uma de duas, Fred" – Pensava George em seu mar de calma turvação. – "E o que me parece mais estranho é que você morreu rindo de uma piada que não era tua."

Mas o teu sorriso continuava aí na tua cara agora pálida, que fazia ressaltar muitíssimo as tuas sardas. Tão leve e etérea que parecia que ia se quebrar, mas não o fazia.

Aí estava o problema.

Enquanto Fred continuava sorrindo, inconscientemente George pensaria que estava brincando com eles. Que em qualquer momento abriria de novo os olhos (Que a mão de Bill fechou delicadamente) e riria deles.

"_Que foi, sua Santidade? Não é capaz de ver uma piada tão obvia?_

Sim, era uma piada muito obvia. Tão obvia que não era digna das Gemialidades Weasley. Uma piada muito má.

Uma piada que não tinha nem um pouco de graça.

E Fred nunca faria uma piada que não tinha graça.

Mas George não era capaz de assimilar isso. Ainda não... Talvez mais tarde.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Depois da ultima batalha de Hogwarts, aonde tinha se passado da desesperação à euforia em um intervalo tão curto como o de uma noite, o estado de animo se fez irreal. Se respirava felicidade num ambiente depois de tanto tempo sobre um reinado de terror. Porém ainda restavam mais de cinqüenta cadáveres para enterrar e muitas famílias destruídas entre a alegria que se manifestava. Era como imagens de tristes árvores secas num bonito sonho de cor pastel.

E tinha tantas coisas que se fazer. Reconstruir tudo o que tinha sido jogado e pisoteado. Trazer de volta os filhos dos trouxas que tiveram que fugir, reconstruir casas, terrenos, castelos, difundir a notícia, capturar os comensais que fugiam em bandos como ratos, fazer julgamentos, soltar inocentes, declarar culpados...

Todo o mundo magico britânico devia se levantar de novo depois de estar quase três anos encolhido entre o medo e a opressão. E voltavam ao trabalho com ânimos e desilusões, olhando ao lado para ver o companheiro novo e notando a ausência do outro.

O novo ministro da magia, Kingsley Sachlebot, estivera realmente ocupado, porém tomou como uma das prioridades a cerimonia e o enterro dos caídos, não só em sua ultima batalha, se não em todo esse tempo de luta (ainda que muitos já tivessem sido enterrados, como Cedrico Diggory, e outros não tiveram nem isso pois seus corpos não apareceram, como o velho Olho-tonto Moody).

A manhã cinza não acompanhava a estação de verão na que se encontravam. Com certeza o tempo queria mostrar respeito à famílias de luto. Em um belo e enorme prado haviam levantara-se em mármore branco e cinza finamente talhado, com caligrafia grande, clara e bonita, dezenas de lápides para todos aqueles que haviam sido mortos nessa horrível guerra. Não havia cadeiras e cada pessoa se encontrava em pé entre as tumbas de seus seres queridos, rodeado de familiares e amigos. Ao inicio de todas as filas e em cima de um modesto tablado para que fosse mais cômodo ver, Kingsley pronunciou um suave e curto discurso. O mais curto de todos os que um ministro tinha feito alguma vez:

-Que descansem em paz todos aqueles que ajudaram para que o resto siga de pé, não só estes últimos ano, mas também muito mais atrás no tempo, com a Primeira Guerra. Recordaremos sempre suas vidas e seus atos, e os manteremos vivos em nossas memórias e nossos corações.

E depois disso leu em voz alta, em uma ordem completamente ao azar, sem prioridades de sobrenome ou classe, os nomes dos caídos.

-... Cedrico Diggory... Colin Creevey...

George e outros mais giraram um pouco o rosto para observar como Denis se abraçava a um homem grande. Nunca havia imaginado que um leiteiro fosse tão corpulento. E parecia tão frágil, rodeado de sua túnica e com seu sombrio terno envolvendo os enxutos ombros de seu (agora) único filho que George pôde ver o parentesco com seus pequenos filhos que tão pouco se pareciam fisicamente.

Perto podia observar as costas dos senhores Diggory, que pareciam como se levaram um grande peso nelas faz já há um tempo.

-... Ted Tonks... Sirius e Regulo Black... Remo e Nymphadora Lupin...

Andromeda (Black) Tonks se mantinha numa pose reta e perfeita de família de Sangue Puro, de estudante de Slytherin e de esposa de filho de trouxas enquanto silenciosas lagrimas de mulher e mãe caiam por suas bochechas até o pequeno bebê de cabelo cor turquesa em seus braços. Harry se afastou um par de passos para por a mão em seu ombro durante um momento como sinal de apoio. Acariciou o pequeno Teddy e com suavidade trouxe a mulher com os outros, incluindo-a no circulo. Ela devolveu-lhes um olhar triste e amoroso que ficava perfeito no seu rosto úmido.

Ao fundo da multidão e apartados do resto, estavam Narcissa e Draco Malfoy. A mulher loira não apartava os olhos da sua irmã com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto, mas seus filho não tirava os olhos do chão. Lucius não teria ido ainda que não estivesse confinado na sua mansão pelo resto de seus dias. Ele sabia que as pessoas ali não mereciam suportar sua presença.

-... Tiago e Liliam Potter... Severo Snape... Alvo Dumbledore...

Harry segurou a mão de Gina e colou toda a linha de seu braço com o dela, respirando profundamente para captar o cheiro das flores de seu cabelo ainda olhando para a frente.

-... Frederick Weasley...

Sete dos oito Weasley contiveram durante uns segundos a respiração. George não. Ele só riu internamente ante o nome de Frederick.

Fred iria sair da tumba gritando insultos, como sempre fazia quando o chamavam assim.

Hermione havia rodeado com delicadeza a cintura de Ron e ele se aferrou a essa mão como com medo de cair se não o fizesse. Gina se concentrou no calor do corpo de Harry. Bill e Fleur tinham os braços entrelaçados, assim como seus pais ("Que casais de velhos, né irmão?") e Percy e Charlie, cada um ao seu lado, lhe apertando os ombros. Lee Jordan, ao lado de Oliver Wood, fez um som estranho com a garganta que logo negaria ser um soluço. Angelina e Katie não negariam os seus, posto que eram mais evidentes. Penélope Clearwater não apartou o olhar aflito deles.

George deixou de olhar para frente (lágrimas demais, rostos conhecidos demais, cicatrizes demais em rostos jovens demais de estudantes que tinham sido torturados pelos irmãos Carrows... ) para olhar somente a lápide de seu gêmeo. Porém estava totalmente concentrado na voz de Kingsley. Escutou os nomes dos tios maternos que morreram na Primeira Guerra e que nunca chegou a conhecer, porém os sentia muito unidos.

-… Fabian y Gideon Prewett…

"_Frederick Fabian Weasley. George Gideon Weasley. Míudos nomes temos, né? Terrivelmente longos, para nos sentirmos orgulhosos."_

E assim transcorreram umas longas horas aonde o ministro só parou de recitar nomes para beber água, deixando que sua voz transportasse a mente das pessoas a seus mundo interiores.

George só podia ver um sorriso leve dançando diante da tumba ("Se sorri quando não se tem nada o suficientemente engraçado para te fazer rir gargalhando), pelo que era incapaz de ler o nome de seu gêmeo inscrito na rocha. Ainda não...

Talvez mais tarde.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Quando os dias se passaram e a rotina voltava a se abrir nas vidas das pessoas, que agradeciam sua cálida familiaridade depois de todo esse caos, algo estava fora de lugar nos estabelecimentos da beco Diagonal.

A lojas de Gemiliadades Weasley ainda não tinha aberto.

Todos conheciam a trágica morte de um dos donos e irmão do outro. Mas depois de quase um mês era estranho que não saísse nem um só barulho do estabelecimento. Nada que fizesse notar o movimento de uma das caixas ou a criação de novas invenções. Também não haviam sinais de embalagens ou troca de proprietário. A loja estava tal qual, acumulando poeira. Como abandonada.

Ainda que isso não era totalmente verdadeiro.

George passava as horas vagas entre as paredes da loja. Sentado em um escuro beco fora da visão do exterior e olhando cada estante e cada sortilégio minuto trás de minuto, sem saber o que fazer.

Estar no apartamento era desagradável. Silencio demais _("Falta uma voz e pisadas pela madeira. As tuas ou as minhas?"_). Na Loja, com o barulho amortizado do exterior, se sentia muito melhor.

"Georgie, carinho, porque você não vem esta tarde pra casa. Você traz as suas roupas e aproveitando, fica para lanchar enquanto eu costuro suas meias. Gina quer te ver... "

"Fleur vai fazer Bullabesa¹, porque você não vem pra minha casa jantar? E se você quiser passar a noite..."

"O que você acha de que no descanso do trabalho eu saia do ministério e vamos tomar café da manhã juntos! Percy diz que topa. E assim te conto como vão Harry e Ron no treinamento de aurores... "

"Lee, Angelina, Katie e eu vamos ao jogo do Oliver na próxima Sexta. Você vem com a gente? Ele nos mandou entradas... "

E a mamãe, papai, Bill, Alice e todos os outros que tentavam me propor algo eu respondia o mesmo.

"Estou ocupado. Estou ocupado. Estou ocupado. Estou ocupado..."

Ocupado com que?

Bem, eu já descobriria.

Se ajeitou na cadeira para continuar observando outros ângulos de sua loja. Tão pendente estava de qualquer detalhe do interior que não notou que um par de cabeleiras ruivas passaram pela vitrine e entraram sem chamar. Foi a voz de Ron, seu irmão menor, que o acordou.

-Viu, Percy? Te disse que estaria aqui.

-Como vocês entraram? – Perguntou se pondo de pé.

-Acredite em mim, George. Eu aprendi muitas coisas para ser parado por uma simples fechadura trancada. – Comentou Ron com um sorriso prepotente.

-Queríamos te ver. Você tem estado por um tempo, algo... perdido. Estávamos preocupados, toda a família estava preocupada... – Tentava explicar Percy o porque de estarem ali.

-Estou bem. Só ocupado. – Respondeu George mecanicamente.

-Sim, já vemos. – Disse Ron em tom sarcástico passando um dedo pela estante cheia de poeira. – Você se matou limpando a loja, né?

George apenas prestou-lhe atenção. Ficou lhes olhando, esperando que saíssem pela porta.

Porque não iam embora? Eram uns insistentes.

Percy e Ron trocaram olhares preocupados. O irmão maior deu um par de passos mais não se aproximou até mais de um metro de seu irmão. George parecia rodeado por um muro de gelo; não queria que ninguém se aproximasse.

-George, você não está bem... Queremos te ajudar...

-Não preciso de nenhum tipo de ajuda, estou bem.

-George, nos deixa te ajudar... Sabemos pelo que você está passando.

-Não, você não sabem. – Refutou com uma faísca de fúria. Mas ao menos era um alivio ver um pouco de emoção em seus olhos vazios. – Ninguém sabe.

"_Eu sei. Sinto muito, irmão. Sinto muito."_

Ron ficou lívido e fechou os punhos com força.

-Nós também perdemos um irmão. – Grunhiu entre seus dentes apertados. Percy lançou um olhar nervoso, como dizendo "Cuidado, não exagera com ele". Porém a repreensão de Ron acendeu um pouco mais essa faísca de fúria em George até transformá-la numa chama. Desceu do banco alto aonde se encontrava sentado, pondo-se de pé no chão, centrando o olhar no seu irmão pequeno.

-Não é o mesmo. Fred era meu irmão gêmeo. Nascemos juntos. Praticamente todos os minutos de nossas vidas, passamos juntos. ("Até agora"). Vocês não entendem isso. Não sabem nada!

-Vimos ele morrer! – Gritou Ron e suas palavras foram como uma chicotada na cara de George. – O tínhamos diante de nós e o sacudimos mas não acordava! Percy arrastou seu corpo para um buraco na parede para protege-lo. E tivemos que abandona-lo ali e continuar lutando! Lutando sabendo que Fred nunca acordaria, que teríamos que dizer para você, e para a mamãe...!

-Ron, calma.- Disse Percy pousando a mão no seu ombro.

-Não me peça para ficar calmo! – Latiu para Percy para logo voltar a encarar George. – O que você acha, que não gostávamos de Fred?! Pode ter sido seu irmão gêmeo mas também era meu irmão maior! E o irmão maior da Gina! E o irmão menor de Percy, de Charlie e de Bill! E o filho de papai e mamãe! Maldito seja, você não é o único que o perdeu!

-Eu sei! – Gritou mais forte que Ron, ficando de pé. – Eu sei... Repetiu essa vez sem forças e seu braços caíram aos lado do seu corpo. – Mas... Mas eu sou o único que não sabe o que fazer. Eu não sei... Não sei como viver sem Fred. Sempre fomos Fred e George. Fred e George... Fazíamos tudo juntos, pensávamos em tudo juntos...

-George... – Percy andou até que se situou frente ao seu irmão e o segurou pelos ombros. Seu rosto com o olhar perdido, olhando sem ver, lembrou-lhe demais o cadáver de Fred. Se não fosse pela orelha que faltava, Percy teria acreditado por um momento que falava para um morto. Tremia-lhe a voz. – George... ele está morto. Você não pode fazer nada. Só assumi-lo.

-Como você pode me pedir isso? – Perguntou horrorizado. – Assumi-lo quer dizer que metade de mim esta morto também. Estou metade morto, Percy.

Ron suavizou o olhar ante tal declaração e a má aparência de seu irmão maior e também se aproximou ate se situar ao lado de Percy.

-Lembra o que mamãe disse na ultima batalha? "Vocês nunca voltarão a tocar nos meus filhos" Vai permitir que não se cumpra? George... Nós nos sentimos como se nesse dia tivéssemos perdido dois irmãos.

-Você tem que ir adiante, por nós... por Fred. Voltar às piadas, à loja... Voltar à família.

Voltar às piadas, às invenções, às risadas. Como? Se a última risada companheira se apagou entre os escombros e não pôde ouvi-la. Se havia uma lápide com o nome de seu irmão gêmeo, que nunca acordaria.

Porque Fred estava morto.

George começou a chorar como o faria um menino pequeno; uma alma quebrada que lhe faltava um pedaço.

Assimila-lo tinha feito que tudo ao seu redor se derrubara. Que era ele, se não algo incompleto? Como podia seguir adiante?

-N-não... Po-posso. – Soluçou jogando-se para trás até ficar encurralado num canto da vitrine e tampar a cara com os braços. – Isto n-não é justo... Porque só ele?... Porque?... Não posso so-sozinho... Não é o mesmo, nada é o mesmo...

-Não está sozinho, grandíssimo idiota. Os Weasley somos um. – Replicou Ron, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele, segurando o pelos antebraços para obriga-lo a olhar. – Não te deixaríamos só nem que quisesses.

-Porque enquanto você viver, a metade de Fred que está viva em ti também viverá. – Continuou Percy, com um sorriso triste. – E sei que não é justo para você, porque te obrigamos a viver pelos dois. Por ti, pelo Fred que morreu e levou uma parte tua e por essa parte dele que ainda continua no teu interior.

"Sempre juntos. Bem aqui."

-E o primeiro passo é voltar a pôr tudo para funcionar! – Agregou Ron abrindo os olhos para se referir ao local.

-Mas... A Loja... Não posso segui adiante agora só comigo...

-Te ajudarei. No fim das contas, sou eu a quem sempre fizeram as brincadeiras. Gemialidades Weasley voltara a funcionar. Era teu sonho... e o de Fred.

Percy ficou calado. Ele sabia mais que ninguém que o seu forte não eram as brincadeiras. Como também sabia que Ron sim tinha um bom olho, que só deveria ser polido um pouco.

George não foi capaz de dizer mais nada. Continuou chorando, liberando as lagrimas que tinha retido durante um mês. Ron quase disse algo, mas Percy o segurou pelo ombro e negou com a cabeça.

-Deixe-o, é o que ele precisa agora.

Talvez mais tarde, George se levantasse do solo, subisse ao seu apartamento, tomasse um banho e iria ver seus pais na Toca. Mas não agora.

Agora era o momento de chorar pela morte do seu irmão gêmeo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-E os pais da Hermione continuam com raiva, acredita nisso! Já faz bastante tempo desde que Hermione foi busca-los e devolveu-lhes suas memórias corretas! O que eu não entendo é que estejam furiosos comigo e falem para ela que não nos aprovam. Foi a sua filha que os mandou para a Austrália, não eu!

-Sim certo, você é a má influência que levou a única filha deles para a guerra, não? – Comentou um pouco divertido sem tirar o nariz do caldeirão.

Ron continuou a gritar desde a vitrine.

-Ey, Ey, que o Harry também foi uma má influência! Ainda que na verdade ao coitado eles também não tem em muito alta estima... Porém a ele não lhe afeta, não sai com a Hermione!... São noves sickles, o que você leva nos bolsos incluído, cara.

-Bah, tudo vai se suavizar quando forem viver juntos. Já encontram apartamento, né?

-Sim, mas eu duvido que o Senhor Granger me deixe pisa-lo ainda vivo.

George riu baixinho. A Ron seu futuro sogro realmente lhe dava quase tanto medo quanto as aranhas.

-E como vão Harry e você com o treinamento de aurores?

-Genial! Hermione me ajuda um pouco com alguns feitiços, mas eu sei que lhe faz sentir mal que eu esteja aprendendo coisas que ela não pode fazer. Tem muitos feitiços que ela nem conhece, eu gosto de esfregar isso na cara dela de vez em quando.

-É o que mantém vivo o amor numa relação...

Se escutou o barulhos de peidos que tinha o encantamento sensor da porta e a voz de Alice Spinnet soou entre os cochichos dos compradores de artigos para brincadeiras.

-Não tínhamos combinado em trocar essa nojeira pelo bater de sinos?

-Mas você não me disse quando faze-lo, Lizzy. – Respondeu o dono da loja. – Porque você não é uma boa companheira e me traz um pouco de sangue de Dragão do sotão?

-Onde está Verity?

-Eu a mandei para comprar necessidades. Vai antes que o Ron tenha que abandonar o mostrador para continuar esfregando coisas em sua namorada.

-Ron! Mas o que você faz com a Hermione!

George pela primeira vez em todo o dia tirou a cabeça da parte de trás da loja para observar o rosto vermelho como pimenta de seu pequeno irmão enquanto balbuciava um "Não pensa coisas estranhas!".

Voltou novamente a seu último experimento. Estava quase pronto. Que poderia fazer quando o acabara? Que novo artigo destruidor-de-paz-e-tranqüilidade poderia idealizar?

"_Sabe o que, Feorge? Eu acabo de Ter uma idéia brilhante."_

"_Te escuto, Gred."- Pensou com um sorriso._

**End**

_**N de A:**__ O que me ancorei nesta fic na conversa de Percy, Ron e George foi algo traumatizante. Que mal se me dão os diálogos! Em troca, a cena do enterro eu goste de fazer (ainda que ache que esqueço de alguém)..._

_A parte dos segundos nomes de Fred e George ou o nome Frederick... Ta, eu admito! Eu tirei de um mangá porque gostava da idéia, me matem. XD_

_Os comentários entre aspas e em itálico são como os pensamentos do Fred que vive dentro do George, não é nenhum fantasma nem espirito._

_E acho que melhor fica sem explicar. FELICIDADES AZU! (ainda que atrasadas n.nUU)_

_**N de T:**__ Esta foi a tradução mais difícil que já fiz, e ao mesmo tempo a mais rápida (muito rápida mesmo). Mina beta foi maravilhosa e agradeço muito a ela. Bem, felicidades para mim!_

_¹Bullabesa é uma comida, se quiserem saber mais, perguntem._


End file.
